


A Spicy-Sweet Birthday

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Consent Play, Crossover Pairings, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, Gags, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Smut, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex, Rope Bondage, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: It's Stretch's birthday, and the Sanses (Red and Blue) have been acting funny.  Blue in particular has been acting odd.  Could they be related to Edge going missing?





	A Spicy-Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonesaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesaws/gifts).



> A birthday gift for @bonesaws-and-dust!

Stretch didn’t mind having to work his birthday.  It was usually the one day that Alphys and Sans, or Blue as he had taken to calling his brother, cut him some slack on his work, giving him some time off.  Leaning back in his sentry post, his runners resting on the top of the desk, the lanky skeleton was almost the very picture of utter relaxation.

Well, that was the key word there.  Almost.  With a soft sigh and rummage in his hoodie’s pocket, he lit up another cigarette.  After so many years, after countless resets with the same habit, the smoke still burned a little going down his non-existent windpipe.  As he exhaled, he watched the thick smoke slowly drift away, letting his thoughts ride with the fumes.

Ever since he was a little skeleton baby bones, still wearing his stripes, his birthday was just another day for him, much like the older monsters.  Even from a young age, there was a special maturity about Papyrus, one that made monsters commonly mistake him for being the eldest child.  It wasn’t odd to him, at least in his eyes.  Why would he need to celebrate his birthday?  There was nothing special about getting older really.  It was just another year stuck in the Underground, under the Surface as the humans slowly forgot about the monster’s existence.

Sans had always tried to make his day special for him.  He would cook a special breakfast for him, careful not to burn anything, and perhaps give him a toy or a puzzle that he had admired from the shop’s window, or a fancy treat from Muffet’s.  As much as Sans tried to hide it, Papyrus knew how hard that his older brother had worked to look after him.  Those treats were probably the result of several hours overtime or selling something else of their absent father’s.

Nah, a sharp drag of smoke bringing him back to the future, his birthday had been nothing special.  Still was, even after the slight excitement of the merging of the alternate universes.  After all, just look at him living it up at his post.  Going through his third cigarette of the day.  Edge would probably be pissed at him for reeking of smoke but, the sharp, edgy skeleton wasn’t around to boss him around this time.

Though that was something else in the corner of his mind.

Stretch sat up, settling his elbows on the dirty sentry station, and resting his skull in his hands.  Where was Edge?  He had promised to walk by already, say hi and finish planning out Stretch’s birthday celebration.  It wasn’t like him to be late…

“PAPYRUS!  HOW NICE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE AWAKE!” Blue’s voice startled Stretch from his thoughts, causing him to choke on his fresh inhale of smoke.  “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING AT YOUR STATION?  YOU KNOW THAT ALPHYS AND I HAVE TO PICK UP ALL THE CIGARETTE BUTTS AND ASH THAT YOU LEAVE BEHIND.”  His elder brother appeared up the trail, arms crossed, looking every inch the Royal Guard he wanted to be.  “IT’S NOT GOOD FOR THE ANIMALS THAT FIND YOUR GARBAGE.”

“sorry, bro.  guess i was a little bone tired.  needed a pick-me-up.” he said, putting out the cigarette in the snow under the table, avoiding his brother’s slightly horrified look.  Stretch sighed and returned the smoke to his pocket.  No use in wasting a perfectly good smoke.

A funny look came over Blue.  One that caused his eyes to sparkle, and a small glint of what looked like mischief appear in them.  Before Stretch could mention anything, his brother had quickly made his way to his side, eyes still wildly sparkling up at him.  “IF YOU NEEDED A PICK-ME-UP, WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY SO?” he asked.  In a moment Blue had hefted Stretch into his hands, trapping him in a bone-crushing squeeze.  A literal pick him up.

“bro!  bro mind the single HP!” Stretch said, gasping for breath as he felt his ribs threaten to crack under the pressure.  His brother truly gave the best hugs….

Quickly he was released, air flowing into his non-existent lungs.  “OOPS.  SORRY, STRETCH.  SEEMS LIKE I GOT A LITTLE… HEH… CARRIED AWAY THERE.” Blue chuckled, scratching at his skull, again worriedly looking around the little sentry station.  Like he was looking for someone or something or…

… wait a second…

Stretch eyed him critically.  “are you attempting to pun with me?” he asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his jaws.

“MWEH? NO… NO WAY.  AS IF I WOULD SINK TO YOUR LEVEL OF CRUDE AND HORRIBLE JOKES.” Blue said, violently shaking his head.  Stretch chuckled but continued to watch Blue carefully.  There was something about him today.  He was still glancing about the clearing like he was waiting for something to pop out at them.  And that expression that he was wearing.  He couldn’t quite describe it but it was something else.  Something… Sans-ish.  He looked like Red or Comic when they were devising a prank… or if someone was about to run into their trap. 

“LISTEN, STRETCH, I WAS THINKING.  IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY.  WHY DON’T YOU JUST RUN HOME AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH EDGE?  I’LL WATCH YOUR STATION FOR YOU TODAY.”  Blue offered him, eyes finally looking somewhat familiar again, large and sincere.

That was a tempting offer.  Very tempting, something that Blue probably knew.  Being able to leave his station and hang out with his look-alike turned lover?  That would make for the perfect birthday.

Except….

“thanks, bro, but Edge was supposed to come by and see me.  we were going to do something later.  i don’t want to miss him in case he does show up.”  It was the truth. A small part of him still hoping that Edge would show. 

“OH!  IT’S REALLY OK, PAPS.  I REALLY DON’T MIND WATCHING YOUR STATION.  RED SAID THAT EDGE IS HOME, RIGHT NOW. HE JUST GOT A LITTLE TIED UP IN SOME OF HIS WORK.”  Blue was already pushing him onwards, shooing him home.

Come to think of it, Edge had been known to work himself into an exhaustive-like coma unless he was forced to relax.  There were incidents where he or Red literally had to sit on him to get him to relax.  Working on a day off was nothing new.  He must have gone to the office or something and picked up some paperwork.  Or perhaps was trying out a new recipe for Undyne or Alphys.  And with the tendency of Edge’s cooking to be explosive, that would explain why Blue wanted to stay out of the house, at his sentry station of all places.

When he got home, the house was completely quiet, save for the soft noises of his dust tornado up in his room.  Odd… Didn’t Blue say that Red and Edge were home?  Or did he mean that they were at their house, back in Fellverse?  Between the lack of the Fells and the slightly pushy, weird behaviour from Blue, it seemed like the others just wanted to be away from him.  With a sigh, he shook his head again, attempting to clear the old thoughts.  Happy birthday to him…

There was a large card on his spot on the couch.

Quickly he grabbed it, ripping open the envelope.  Too late he realized that he should be careful.  He didn’t know who sent it or left it here.  Could have been a nasty trick from one of the Sanses.

Luckily, the card was not a trick.  It seemed innocent enough.  It had balloons on the front, the kind that spelt out “Happy Birthday”.  No sign of a potential singing mechanism, pop up parts or anything particularly nasty…

Yet…. Depending on who it was from….

Warily he opened it.

There was a picture of a dog holding a bunch of multi-coloured balloons.  “Doggone it, is it your birthday already?  Hopefully, you had an easy day and it wasn’t too ruff on you.”  He resisted the urge to roll his eye lights.  Oh, he hated it when the company tried too hard to push the puns or jokes on people.  Across from the bad pun was a small note.

“Heya Stretch, if you’re reading this means that you are home now and away from your station. I’m sorry that I couldn’t give your present to you in person, but I promise that it would be a good one.  Upstairs in your room.  Hope you like it. Red.”

Ugh, this was so the type of card that Red would send to him.  But a birthday present?  What would Red, Fell Sans, gotten him?  It wasn’t that they weren’t close.  It was just… he wasn’t as close to Red as he was to Edge or Blue or even the Tale skeletons.  What would have Red, could have Red gotten him?  Slowly, instinctively, his feet began to lead him up the stairs, curiosity winning out in his unconscious mind.

It was when he had a hand on his doorknob that he finally paused.  He swore if it was a bucket of cold water again, he would kill the skeleton.  His favourite hoodie was still damp from the last time and he swore that there was a distinct bump to the back of his skull.

Carefully he pushed the door open.

He could only stand in shocked amazement in the doorway.  So… the sounds he had heard coming into the house weren’t his dust tornado after all.  Blue must have cleaned his room, it was spotless in a way that only he could get it to be.  And Red…

Edge was laying on his mattress, completely bare.  There no sign of his usual armour, his leather jacket that he wore or even the red scarf that he never took off.  He was even blushing, flushed with red magic on his cheekbones, a look that Stretch always found endearing on him.  His heavily damaged bones completely exposed, perfect for Stretch’s viewing pleasure.  The red eye lights stared at him defiantly, daring him to come closer to the tempting treat.

But that wasn’t the best part.  Oh… he would indeed have to properly thank Red and Blue later, much later, he thought to himself, dry swallowing hard in his throat.

A red ball gag was what Stretch first noticed.  The gag, though not overly large, was successful in hampering the sharp skeleton’s speech, making him grunt in an attempt to get Stretch break the stare, drawing his eyes down to the silky ribbons.  The tall skeleton had been bound with red ribbon, the perfect shade that matched his eye lights.  The ribbon had been artfully wrapped and tied between the ribs and vertebrae, ending with a large bow resting on his sternum.  More of the same red ribbon bound his wrists together and then tied them to what looked like the vents on his bedroom floor.  Well, he supposed that he had no headboard or real bed of any kind.  If this was something that would occur again he would have to invest in a proper bedroom set for sure.

His eye lights slowly continued downwards.  Edge’s ankles were spread wide, a single ribbon on each of them, tying Edge to the other ribbons under the mattress.  It seems like Blue’s trap making lessons with Alphys had been put towards some good use.  And…

Edge’s magic had been activated, a small, red ecto-pussy that he rarely summoned, even for Stretch’s and his normal play.  The folds were slick and trembling with need, or with slight embarrassment at the hungry, critical stare that Stretch was giving them.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tempting treat that was spread so perfectly on his bed.  Edge looked so good like that.

Without warning, Edge gave a small, hindered gasp and shiver, fluids dripping out of him and spilling out onto Stretch’s bare mattress.  The mattress already had a small, growing stain on it, pale red from Edge’s fluids.

“oh honey,” Stretch cooed softly, using his pet name for Edge.  “how long have they left those vibrators on you?”  Small bud vibrators were wound through the ribbon, attached to his more sensitive bones.  Pelvis, ribs and spine.  Frankly, Stretch was surprised that Red and Blue had gotten Edge to lay down like this for so long to be able to do this.  There was probably lots of magic involved, pinning him down until they could tie him properly.

Edge whined softly, looking almost pleadingly up at Stretch.  Such a rare and rewarding look.  He wanted to see more of it.  Stretch chuckled softly, slowly approaching him.  A lone finger stroking the long expense of bones, taking its time to feel every chip and scratch, feel every shiver and shudder.  There was even a small bottle of honey next to them.  The Sanses really had thought of everything.  “i think i am going to enjoy my present this year… if it is alright with you?” he asked, making sure that his lover was ok with the plans.

It only took a moment of mulling it over before Edge nodded his consent.  “that’s my handsome warrior…” Stretch said, settling on the edge of the mattress, leaning over to kiss his pointed teeth.

* * * * *

“THINK STRETCH WOULD LIKE HIS PRESENT, RED?” Blue asked, leaning against the sentry post. 

The slightly taller, edgier version of him sat beside him, flicking through his phone and picking at his false fang.  “tibia honest Blue, i’d rather not be reminded of what the fuck they are doing in there now.”

 


End file.
